Robots typically include a series of linkages that are interconnected via motor-driven robotic joints. Each robotic joint represents one or more independent control variables or degrees of freedom. End-effectors such as robotic hands, grippers, and the like are the particular end linkages which act on an object in the performance of a commanded work task, for instance the grasping and moving of an object. Complex programming and motion control logic is used in a variety of ways to achieve the required levels of robotic mobility, dexterity, and work task-related functionality. End-effectors typically approach and depart from a specified goal position according to a defined path or trajectory. Such paths are pre-planned using a variety of techniques. However, conventional end-effector path planning techniques may be less than optimally robust when encountering dynamic obstacles in the work environment.